


Belle of the Ball

by EndlessOtaku



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: F/F, I dont have a lot of tags for this oops, So they're still best friends, The title popped into my head one day and I was like "this should be a fic", This takes place when Enid & Elodie are still in middle school together, and here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndlessOtaku/pseuds/EndlessOtaku
Summary: There's a school dance coming up, and Elodie desperately wants to take Enid. However, she needs a little convincing....





	Belle of the Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Chapters for this are gonna be a bit short, but that means it'll likely update more frequently than the Voxman fic I'm doing already. I've had this idea for a while now, and finally decided to write it tonight. Elonid has very few fics so far, so I just had to contribute.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elodie asks Enid to the upcoming school dance.

"Oh, come on, Enid, it'll be fun!" the tall, blonde girl begged, taking her friend's hands in her own. The two of them were sitting on the bed in her room, sharing a small assortment of candies as they talked.

The short, magenta-haired girl opposite her sank a couple inches further into her oversized jacket, the tall collar covering her nose entirely. "I don't know, Elodie... a party?" she asked meekly. "It doesn't sound like something I'd be into."

"Oh, not just any party, a _dance_!" Elodie clarified, as though that changed everything. "It's the biggest event of the year, you _have_ to come with me!"

"I- I don't think that it's a good idea," Enid said. "I'm not popular like you, I wouldn't know anyone there."

"You'd know me," the blonde reminded her with a smile. "I can introduce you to people."

"But don't you need, like, fancy dresses and stuff for that type of thing?" Enid asked. "I don't have a lot of nice clothes. Not any that aren't spooky, anyways; you know how my parents are. I don't know what I'd even wear!"

"I can get you a dress, silly," Elodie laughed. "It wouldn't be a problem, you know that. If you can't come up with any better excuses than that, then you might as well just give up and say yes."

"But I- I-" Enid tried to protest, but really couldn't think of anything else that might keep her from going. She sighed, resigned. "Alright, then, Elodie. I'll go to the dance with you."

"Yes!!" Elodie cheered triumphantly, practically bouncing with excitement. "Oh my gosh, Enid, you have no idea how fun this will be! Your first dance... you're going to love it!"

"If you say so, El," Enid laughed, popping a Hershey's Kiss into her mouth. "I don't really know what to expect, though.... What are they like?"

"Well, they..." Elodie began. She paused to consider this for a moment, thoughtfully tapping her chin with a lollipop. "The dance is just to socialise with people, really. You just talk and dance with everyone. Or you could stand around and be a wallflower if you _really_ wanted to, but I think you should dance with me at least once. It's fun!"

"But what if... what if I can't dance?" Enid asked shyly. "I never learned anything that wasn't, like, the Monster Mash."

"It's easy, don't worry," the British girl assured her, giggling. "You'll catch on quickly. I could even teach you how to dance beforehand, if you want me to."

"I'd like that," Enid said with a smile. "When do you think we should we go shopping for our dresses, anyways?".

"I don't know... maybe this weekend?" Elodie suggested. "I don't have anything I'd be doing, for once, and it seems as good a time as any, don't you think?" Enid nodded. "It's a plan, then!" Elodie declared with a grin. "I'll tell Geoffrey tomorrow, so he knows to give us a ride then. I know just the place we should go to, too!"

"Oh, Enid!" a woman's voice called from downstairs, just as Enid had been about to ask where. "Your parents are here, love!"

"Down in a second!" Enid replied. She quickly gathered up her belongings, taking a moment to cast her most frequently-used spell to change back into her witch clothes; she really didn't need her parents getting upset at her for dressing like a ninja again. She and Elodie made their way down the stairs and into the foyer, where they found their moms talking.

The two girls hugged and bade one another farewell, and Enid and her mom went outside to where her father was waiting in the car. Elodie stood in the doorway and watched as they drove away, waving the whole time, only closing the front door and going back up to her room once the car was totally out of sight.

That night, Elodie could hardly fall sleep, kept awake by her thoughts as she was. She was so excited... it had taken some convincing, but she had convinced Enid to go to the dance with her! Adorable little Enid, with those wide eyes and the sweetest smile, on whom she'd had a crush since before the two of them had even officially met. Shy little Enid, who was always so nervous about anything and everything social, regardless of how many people were around... and who nevertheless agreed to go to the biggest social event of the year, just to have fun with _her_. It was almost too good to be true.


End file.
